


jumping through hoops

by entwashian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: Teen Wolf fusion with Stargate: Atlantis. Cora is a space marine, Lydia is an astrophysicist.





	jumping through hoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Scott is still earnestly speaking to the village chief and her advisors, his smile bright in the afternoon sun.

“This is a complete waste of my time,” Lydia mutters just loud enough for Cora, who is positioned next to her, to hear. Lydia is seething with so much frustration that she’s actually fidgeting where she stands. Cora wants to step away from her so that she can check -- without appearing too obvious -- to see if Lydia is stamping her foot in her tiny, tiny combat boots. Before she went into the field with Derek’s team, Cora didn’t know they _made_ tac gear that small.

“We should be out looking for a ZPM,” Lydia continues. “Not spending all our time negotiating for a hill of beans.”

“Yeah, okay.” Cora can’t help herself. “So what does a ZPM taste like?”

Lydia shoots her a look so sour that Cora imagines her picture on a bag of Warheads, her strawberry blonde hair vanishing into a cartoon mushroom cloud as she puckers her lips. Cora snickers. Then Derek sends them _both_ a nasty look, commanding them to shut up through the power of his will alone. Cora wants to send him a sarcastic salute, but she doesn’t want to be disrespectful… to the villagers, who have been so kindly refusing to acknowledge the fact that she and Lydia are paying zero attention to the proceedings.

“Hey,” Cora says a few minutes later, when she’s bored again. “Is it true?”

Lydia wants to continue to ignore her, Cora can tell, but eventually her curiosity gets the better of her, as Cora knew it would. “What?” she snaps.

“That if we don’t find a ZPM soon, Atlantis will run out of power and we’ll all die horribly?” Cora asks.

“Don’t be stupid,” Lydia sniffs. “Like I would ever allow that to happen.”

Scott is beaming even brighter now, and Derek has pasted on his usual fake toothy grin. The one that makes him look like a serial killer. Cora really needs to tell him about that… someday.

“Looks like things are winding down,” Cora says.

“They’d better be.” Several wisps of hair have escaped from Lydia’s braids, and she swats at them in irritation.

“Martin, what are you doing after this?” Cora asks impulsively.

“The debrief, obviously,” Lydia says. “And I have to make sure Greenberg didn’t explode the lab or otherwise irreparably damage anything while I’ve been gone, and I need to keep scanning the databases to see if there are any references to possible ZPM locations, and --”

“No, I mean _after_ ,” Cora says, huffing a breath when Lydia gives her a blank look. “Like, _in my quarters_ ,” Cora adds.

“Oh.” Lydia blinks, recalibrating. She nods. “Yes, tonight will work if I reschedule a few things.”

“Great. You can get back the DVD you left last time.”

Lydia shrieks. “It was **you**!” Cora gives her a quelling punch to the shoulder, glancing around. Fortunately, most of the villagers have dispersed, and the few who remain seem to be disinterested in Lydia’s piercing cries. “We were allowed to bring one thing -- ONE! -- and while all this time you’ve been hoarding the only copy of The Notebook in this galaxy, I have had _nothing_!”

“I wasn’t hoarding!” Cora protests. “I thought you left it there on purpose!”

“Why would I intentionally leave the one thing that matters to me in _your_ quarters?” Lydia asks, her tone icy.

Cora looks away. Maybe she read this wrong? “I kinda thought it was an excuse to come back for it,” she admits.

“Lieutenant Hale,” Lydia says, and the amusement in her tone makes Cora’s eyes snap back to her face. “If you think I need to make up an excuse to pay a visit to your quarters, you are mistaken.”

Cora, horrifyingly, feels a hot blush creeping up her neck. “So I can keep the DVD, then?”

This time it’s Lydia who lands a reproving punch square on Cora’s shoulder.

It doesn’t hurt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I always end up making up far too much backstory than the little flashfic I'm writing needs to make it work. In my head, Cora was abducted early on by the wraith, and everyone on Atlantis thought she was dead, but in fact the wraith had made her a runner. They finally get her back, but she's... different.
> 
> In this story, (more or less) Cora is Ronon, Lydia is Rodney, Derek is Sheppard, Scott is Teyla, and Greenberg is Kavanaugh. But I also thought that Stiles is Keller, Kira is Beckett, Allison is Michael, and Kate is... Larrin XD XD XD. But wouldn't it also be funny if Jackson was Carter & Danny was Jackson???


End file.
